


#祁炀#  祁醉今天做人了吗？ 系列五

by Jiwan5247



Category: AWM绝地求生, 于炀 - Fandom, 祁炀 - Fandom, 祁醉 - Fandom
Genre: AWM绝地求生 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwan5247/pseuds/Jiwan5247





	#祁炀#  祁醉今天做人了吗？ 系列五

祁醉今天做人了吗？（五）  
* 依旧是起名废的我（系列看主页）  
* 就是很甜的那种甜文！！  
*吃好喝好！今天于炀主动！

马上就是下一届亚洲邀请杯了。HOG毫无疑问拿到了邀请赛名额。  
面对这种理所当然的事情，贺经理是这么说的，不开玩笑，神之右手Drunk和电竞小狼狗Youth出场，哪个战队不得抖三抖乖乖把名额让出来？  
骑士团虽然总被祁醉说是没落战队，但是有花落在，也并不是那么没落……至少，拿到邀请赛名额是没问题的。  
当然，TGC，FIRE和母狮战队也不意外的拿到了名额。  
只不过，上次预选赛的第一是TGC，这次是HOG。  
其他战队抖三抖，祁醉飘三飘。  
论坛里HOG的粉丝一时间比祁醉还飘，到处宣扬D&Y打遍天下无敌手，自家粉的是世界上最厉害的战队！  
祁醉乐呵呵的看他们吹，甚至还发了条微博抽奖，生怕别人不知道他赢了。卜那那开了个小号一起跟他们灌水，自己吹自己，不亦乐乎。

晚上十一点的基地。  
“怎么样啊小队长？” 祁醉斜靠在于炀的椅子后面，看着于炀开练习。  
于炀点点头，“挺……挺好的。”  
“那你今天……准备怎么奖赏我啊？” 神之右手，祁•FPS无敌王•少女杀手•群嘲毒舌王•电竞之光•同行职业生涯终结者•单手solo王•醉，在赢了比赛后，竟然要恬不知耻的趴在自家小队长于炀腿上求奖赏。  
于炀伸手推了一下祁醉，“队……队长，我训练呢……”  
祁醉在于炀腿上蹭了蹭，“不练了吧小Youth……今天比赛你打的人还不够多吗？”  
祁醉说的是今天的亚预邀请赛上，最后一把，HOG第一名已经稳了，他一个劲的给于炀让人头的事。不知道抽什么风，祁醉身为一个狙位，一把把骚操作，却把大部分的人头都给了于炀，于炀莫名其妙的跟着他捡人头。刚开始卜那那和老凯还补枪，后来就发现自己一旦抢了人头就会被祁醉抢去所有药品，甚至会扔个炸弹，再扶他们起来，满怀真诚的说，“不好意思，手误。”  
祁醉可能手误吗？？  
到了后面，卜那那福至心灵，祁醉的全部人头都给了于炀。

于是，于炀被电竞之光•祁醉放身后保护着打满了一把，于炀完全没有发挥出自己应该有的实力。

于炀想了想，问道，“你今天……为什么……”  
祁醉明知故问，“什么啊？”  
于炀狠了狠心，“你为什么一直，要护着我？”  
祁醉笑了笑，手在于炀腿上滑来滑去，试图挤进于炀的腿根，被于炀猛地夹住了，于炀把他的手拽出来也没用，祁醉的手立刻就回去了，两个人僵持了片刻，祁醉才道，“我保护你，不是应该的吗？”  
祁醉没说出口的是，上一届亚预赛，他一直觉得之前贸然让于炀接受战队，对他太不公平了，于炀那时候才刚刚入战队，路都没走稳，就被自己赋予重任。于炀那时候，应该很害怕吧？他现在，想补回来。他想护着于炀。  
以前，以后，一直，护着他。

于炀腾的一下脸红到了脖子，不知道是因为这句话，还是那只不安分的手。  
祁醉看了看于炀半天没匹配到人，索性拿过鼠标，点了退出。  
于炀还没来得及阻拦就被祁醉打横抱了起来，直往休息室走去。  
而电脑面前的卜那那和老凯见怪不怪，习以为常。  
“注意身体。”  
“注意肾。”  
祁醉理都没理他们俩，大步向前走去。  
于炀一时不知道该说什么，羞的只能头往祁醉怀里窝了又窝。  
是祁醉的屋子。  
祁醉把于炀放到了床上，起身锁门，“明天一早，还要拍宣传照。所以就在这吧。”  
于炀脸通红，趴过去把脸埋在被子里，“在……在这……隔音……”  
祁醉走到床边，把于炀翻过来，胳膊撑着，不至于压着于炀，又极有压迫感，鼻尖抵在一起。  
祁醉笑道，“你想什么呢小队长？”  
于炀一时无语……难道不是自己想的那样吗？  
“还是说……你想怎么样？”祁醉没忍住在于炀嘴角轻咬了一下，紧接着道。  
于炀摇摇头，没说话，脸已经红的能滴血了，不知道为什么，跟祁醉这么久了还是很容易害羞，老畜牲的厚脸皮一点没学到。  
但正是如此，祁醉才乐此不疲的逗他。  
实在是太可爱了，祁醉想动手了，但还是忍着问了一句，“小哥哥，今天可以奖我一个吻吗？”  
于炀愣了一下，大概没明白为什么祁醉突然要绅士的问一下，随即点了点头，抬头亲了祁醉一下。  
祁醉伸手护住于炀的头，一把亲了上去，唇齿相依，交融，舌尖带着于炀特有的甜。  
祁醉心想，他为什么要问这么多余的问题！  
亲吻中祁醉腾出一只手去脱于炀的上衣，接着手顺着于炀宽松的裤子就滑了进去，等着于炀的一个轻颤。  
然后，停了手。  
（老畜牲这次真的不是人！下面走微博！）  
于炀被祁醉亲的晕头转向，下身刚刚尝到甜头，不明白为什么祁醉怎么突然就停了，他伸手去摸祁醉的手，想让祁醉动一动。  
祁醉从于炀唇上离开，辗转在嘴角厮磨了一阵，才明知故问道，“怎么了？”  
“队……队长……” 于炀下半身被人攥着，有点难耐的轻轻道。  
祁醉没回答，顺着于炀的脖子往下，在锁骨啃咬了一阵，小心的没有留下太明显，但旁人又能看出来确有其事的痕迹。这才满意的点点头。  
祁醉抬起头看到于炀难耐的仰起头，漂亮的喉结缓缓的动了一下，他一口咬上了于炀的喉结，嗦了一会，直到于炀的脖子到肩颈满是水渍，才轻声道，“今天，我给了你多少人头？”  
于炀想了想，“9……9个……唔！”  
话音未落，祁醉下面攥着小于炀的手又开始动，惹得于炀轻呼一声。  
“那你，补偿我。”祁醉动了两下又停了手，一口咬上了于炀胸前，怎么啃咬都挺立着的茱萸惹的人想不停的蹂躏，于炀的胸前已经红透了一片，祁醉轻轻舔舐着往下，继续开条件。  
“怎么……怎么补偿？”于炀觉得这滋味太难受了，祁醉今天实在是太磨人了，磨的他心痒，像一只猫爪在欲望上挠啊挠的，就是无从解痒。  
“九个姿势。”祁醉淡淡的开口。一脸正经，好像这话不是他说的一样。  
于炀一时没反应过来，“啊？”  
“不答应？”祁醉追问，手上缓缓的lu动着，甚至在小于炀顶端亲了一口。  
于炀摇摇头，“这里……不方便……”  
祁醉笑了笑，埋在于炀的颈窝，咬着于炀的耳垂吹了口气，道，“那你……别出声不就好了。”  
温热的呼吸划过耳垂，引得于炀感觉到一阵麻意从头皮延伸到了脊椎，半个身体都像酥了，下身随着祁醉的手开始不受控制的悸动，于炀缓缓的点点头，答应了这霸王条约。

直到祁醉挺立着进来的时候，于炀都忍着没有发声，但身下的人越是忍耐，眼睛里满是水雾，可怜兮兮的，祁醉越是忍不住想下狠手。  
祁醉一个深挺，全部都进去了。  
“啊——唔！”  
于炀刚惊呼了一声，又想起来不能出声，对着身侧祁醉的胳膊就咬了下去。  
祁醉浑像于炀咬的不是自己的胳膊一样，连哼都没哼，抬头看了于炀难耐的表情一眼，就一心只埋在了下面，等于炀适应了一下，就开始缓缓抽动了。  
过了一阵，于炀感觉疼痛减轻了，略微适应才放开了祁醉的胳膊，又不好意思心疼似的摸了摸那两排牙印，在下身逐渐攀升的快感中道，  
“祁……祁醉……对不起……你……你慢一点……”  
祁醉笑了笑，“没事，你咬的，就不疼。”   
于炀起身讨好似的去亲祁醉，想让对方温柔一点，但情欲中的吻，往往只有催情的作用。  
这个吻没有使祁醉慢一点，于炀也没有好受一点，只换来了祁醉越来越狠的冲撞，交缠，活像要把于炀生吞了一样。  
于炀却没再舍得去咬祁醉的胳膊，反而把自己的胳膊伸过来，一口咬住。  
于炀难耐的动了动腰身，不知是想逃脱还是想贴的更紧，不由得伸手去抓床单，呻吟从牙缝里跑出来，只觉得整个人都被祁醉的冲撞，撞碎了。  
明明已经无法再承受了，可是身下只越绞越紧。祁醉偏偏嘴上不停的调戏他，“怎么咬这么紧？嗯？”  
“Youth，老公厉不厉害？”  
“要不要换个姿势？”  
“宝贝儿，我爱你。”  
引得于炀羞的想咬断自己的胳膊。  
于炀一直没怎么吭声，祁醉这才发现于炀咬自己的胳膊越来越深，一把拉开于炀的胳膊，“啊！队……队长…嗯……啊……你……你别………”  
只见于炀细腻白嫩的胳膊上已经有深深地牙印了。  
祁醉有点后悔，放慢了动作，心疼的去亲于炀胳膊上的牙印，“宝贝儿？”  
于炀点点头，“嗯？”  
“对不起。”祁醉难得的竟然出声道了歉。  
于炀倒没觉得有什么，“没……没关系的……”  
祁醉伸手给于炀，“咬我。”  
于炀摇摇头，“不……不咬了。”  
祁醉伸手摸过来手机，发了几条消息。  
随即祁醉抽出来，又深深地顶了进去，引得于炀突然一个高呼，“你——！”  
“他们被我支走了，三楼没人。你可以出声了。”  
于炀想到了什么，大概明天又羞的无法见人了。本来被情欲晕染的很红的脸，又是一阵高温，“你怎么……这样……他们都知道了……”  
“没事儿。他们单身活该的。我们继续。”祁醉笑了笑，把于炀翻了个身，从后面进去，在于炀背上亲了又亲，“宝贝，说好的九个姿势。”  
于炀小声的回道，“嗯……”  
祁醉这才从要把于炀生吞活剥的欲望里冷静下来，找回理智，开始缓缓的把握节奏，想带给于炀更多的快感。慢慢的两个人的身心都浸入到了这场性事里。

不知道过了多久，不知道换了几个姿势，于炀背对着祁醉趴在床边，双腿打颤，于炀的身体越来越软，像水一样化了一地，只能难耐的发出几声意志失控的哼哼，祁醉也没有停下来。  
高潮来临前的研磨仿佛永无止境，于炀已经求饶几次了，祁醉除了亲吻安抚，也没有丝毫要停下来的意思，“宝贝，说好的奖励，怎么这么快就不行了？”  
于炀感觉整个人都被快感占据着，偏偏后穴的痉挛越来越密集，累的一根手指头也不想抬，“嗯……队……老公……下次……下次好不好？”  
祁醉听到自己满意的称呼，低哑着问于炀，“下次是什么时候？”  
于炀几度想逃开都被祁醉抓回来狠狠地箍住腰身钉在前面，操弄的又狠又深，祁醉不死心的继续问，“下次是什么时候？”  
于炀觉得自己快被折磨疯了，“明……明天。”  
“好。”  
祁醉对这个答案很满意，将于炀翻过身，放在床上，躺下对着自己，看着于炀的表情，汗水浸湿了于炀额前的头发，白皙脸上的难耐的表情，牙缝里挤出的呻吟，仰起头小巧的喉结，都让祁醉爱的想把他揉进身体里。  
“祁……祁醉……”于炀求绕道，“祁……饶了我……”  
于炀的大腿内侧已经被磨红了，满是水迹。  
“我在。” 祁醉看了一眼，去亲于炀，身下这才加快了动作。  
“祁醉……”  
“我在。”  
终于，在几个深顶后，在于炀崩溃的边缘两人双双到达了高潮。  
于炀眼睛都要闭上了，祁醉捏了捏他的脸，“真的不行了？”  
于炀微不可查的点了点头，“嗯……”  
祁醉一把抱起于炀，“洗完再睡。”  
“你……你帮我……”  
“好。”  
粗略的冲了个澡，祁醉就抱着于炀回来了，给于炀换了件舒适的衣服，这才满意的抱着于炀睡觉。  
于炀趴在祁醉的胸口蹭了蹭，满足的不行，闭着眼去亲祁醉，  
“我爱你。”  
祁醉回吻过去，“我也很爱你，Youth。”

还要走的路很远，但幸好，还有你拉着我的手，护着我。

2019.3.6


End file.
